The Hearth of Stone
by gouald
Summary: To be a Sand Shinobi to know no true love or emotional freedom. To repress all human emotion and choose to live the life of a loaner and a shinobi of the Sand. Where love is an illusion and sorrow and pain is all one truly feels.
1. Chapter 1

The Hearth of Stone The Life of Sand Ninja

Disclamer: Dont own Naruto

Ch 1 There Gone

It was a dark dreary night that had befallen Suna. The day before the Hidden Village of Suna was under siege by the forces of Hidden Rock Village and the Hidden Mist Village. It was a bloody battle were Suna was on the verge of defeat by the overwhelming numbers of Mist and Rock Shinobi. The bloody screams could be heard all throught Hidden Sand villagers were being massacred in the hundreds under the Bloody Mist Village gengutsu the Mist of Death.

The Mist was so thick the villagers of Suna could not see were the attacking Iwa and Mizu shinobi were attacking from. The tactic worked well for the attacking shinobi takeing many unsuspecting villagers and shinobi by suprise. The bloody screams were followed by loud thuds as bodies fell by the way side. There were severed heads and limbs all over the streets of Suna. It seemed a hopeless battle that Suna would fall and lost to the wind.

Out of the shadow of the sun appeared a pair of shinobi with there lord Kazekage right behind them. "My lord are you ready." "Yes i am this will kill all that are hidden in mist even our own." "Hai lord Kazekage." As the Third Kazekage prepared to launch his Magnetic Sand Blast this would destroy any metal weapon and any person withtin the Bloody Mist falling over all of Suna. 

As the Kazekages attack began the Magnetic Sand Blast turned the mist a bloody red as the the magnetic metal shards cut thru everything and everyone caught in the way. The sounds of the dieing drowned out the explosions surrounding the area.

The two individuals approached there Kazekage. "Sir are you alright", "I will be fine just finish of the remaining enemy im spent i can not continue fighting i am out of chakra." "Hiro, Kina sano i want you to defeat all of them be prepared to do what ever it takes to save Suna at all cost understood."

"Hai Kazekagesama"

As the two Shinobi went about there mission both un sheat a pair of scrolls and opened doing a quick set of hand signs and with a puff of smoke revealed a pair of puppets. There names were Crow and Black Ant these puppets were specialy designed to work in unison to destroy the enemy. Puppet Crow was for offense and Puppet Black Ant was for capturing the enemy.

As the man and woman went about there task of killing off what ever enemy nin survived the battle there task should not be all that difficult they thougth as the Kazekage surely killed them all.

To there suprise they were wrong a number of Mizu shinobi survived the attack it was seven of them. The Swordsman of the Mist were the only ones to be left alive. The Suna shinobi were joined by an elder shinobi named Chiyo she was the mother of Hiro and the mother in law of Kina. Hiro and Kina were married and had a young son by the name of Sasori Sano. The young Sasori was only five years old and had little to no time to spend with his parents. As they were Jounin of the Sand village they were always of on missions.

Sasori for the most part spent most of his time on his own with no one to play other than the puppets his parents used for combat. Sasori had a great skill and use of the puppet techinique for some one so young. Sasori missed his parents much during his young life, but he understood one thing that is the life of a Suna Shinobi to be alone and quiet in Suna.

There was no happiness or cheer in Suna any emotion was seen as a weakness. From a young age all children in Suna are taught to be strong and silent to be emotionless tools to be shinobi that was there lives of all in the Hidden Sand village. That was the life of young Sasori but he would receive the greatest burden of all in his life the loss of his parents.

As Hiro, Kina and Chiyo went on there patrol thru Suna to finish any remaining enemy from Iwa or Mizu. They were not suprised to see the majority of the enemy were dead or dieing from the Kazekages Magnetic Sand Blast. Because of there Kazekages power this small village had managed to turn back the invasion by Iwa and Mizu and deal them a great and painful defeat that day.

As the Sand Ninja continued on there patrol they were supprised to face the surviving seven swordsman of the mist. As Chiyo called upon her White Technique summoning her master piece the Ten Puppet Performance the ultimate puppet technique any puppet master could achieve.

As Hiro and Kina prepared themselves for battle they were shocked by the fact that Shira one of the seven swordsman just rushed strait at them with his sword drawn out the blade was a seven foot long Zan-pacto the swors was a massive Katana with a dull black finish. As the swing of the blade smashed into the ground sending a large sound wave towards the puppet master brakeing both of there puppets into pieces. Now disarmed and helpless the two were slain on the spot by Shira.

The sight of the death of Chiyo son and daughter in law grew anger deep within her but she showed any emotion on her old tired face. She prepared her Performance of the Ten puppets to battle the Seven swordsman of the mist.

"Are you ready to die" said the old woman. "Are you serious old woman you take on the legendary Seven swordsman of the mist. "You must be senial to believe you can defeat us all together by yourself." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
Laughed all Seven Swordsman of the Mist. As they were laughing at her remarks she ulished the fury of her puppet army upon them in an instance.

The leading pair of puppets knealled in the ground while another stood on top of them releasing chakra the puppets produced a large black chakra orb and launched it towars the seven swordsman of the mist. As the orb struck its intended target creating a large plum of smoke.

While the seven swordsman of the Mist were shocked the fourth puppet lauched it self at them with chakra spikes sticking out of it. As the puppet collided with the Seven Swordsman it managed to take out two of the younger members of the grouo impailing them to the ground and ending there lives.

"What was that about a senial old woman not being able to defeat you." "HaHaHaHa" laughed the old Kunochi at the remaining five swordsman of the mist. " That is what you get for killing my family and making my grandson an orphan.

With that said the Five swordsman of the Mist performed a quick retreat from the battle. Noticing no one left alive Chiyo would report back to the Kazekage mission complete and that they lost two more shinobi by the name of Hiro and Kina Sano.

The idea of her dead son and daughter in law did not really shock or affect Chiyos ability to opreate as a Shinobi the only thought that made her sad was the fact that her five year old grandson had no one left in this world but her.

As night was turning to day the ray of the sun started to pierce the darkness of the room were Sasori lay waiting for the return of his parents to him. Not knowing what had happened to his parents the little red headed boy did not know how his life would be altered forever.

Authors Note: This is my second FanFic i wrote the one without love and i am trying this story out about Sasori of the red sand. But in my fic he never leaves Suna and becomes its greatest protector. Tell me what you think of it review my story i want to see if there are any Sasori fans out there. If there are read the story and review Thanks 


	2. Chapter 2

The Hearth of Stone

Disclamer: Dont own Naruto

Ch 2 Reality

As the morning was rising over the bloody and batered Village hidden in the sand. Young Sasori had no idea of what was in store for him that sad day when his grandmother Chiyo told the five year old his parents were dead. The five year old Sasori was still asleep in his room not knowing what had happened the night before. Sasori was a very quiet and somber child he was quiet and smart boy. Young sasori was taught by his grand mother the way of the Suna shinobi to be calm and collective and show no emotion what so ever.

Sasoris Mother and Father were of the Jounin class and for there were busy with missions for the Kazekage to be carried out in the name of Suna and the wind country. The Village Hidden in the Sand was not extremelly large compared to other villages. But there shinobi were of the highset caliber and feared by all that opposed them. Suna had a shortage of skilled Jounin and Chunin in general. That meant that the higher class shinobi were always busy with assigments to complete and there for had no time for there families.

To Sasori his parents were mear strangers they were never really around him that much growing up. But Sasoris parents loved him and he knew it. Sasori was for the most part raised by his grandmother Chiyo one of the greatest shinobi in Suna. Chiyo was a specialist shinobi, she especialized in Puppetry. She was the greatest master of puppets in Suna at the time and she taught little Sasori every thing she knew to her grandson. To Sasori puppetry was a game he didn' t know that he was being trained to be a shinobi. Sasori was skilled in the art of puppetry for some one his age, the puppets were Sasoris only friends there were no children his age around him. There were very few children in Suna most of them belonged to shinobi parents and spent most of there lives either in training or study. The children of Suna never truly had a childhood like others elsewhere. The children were taugth that feelings and emotions got in the way of the most important thing to serve the village.

The children of Suna were only taugth this one rule strength equals power and weakness equals defeat and should be punished. The reason the children in Suna were so harsly trained from such a young age was to make the village stronger by having the strongest and thoughest shinobi. By lacking any kind of emotion or feeling of pain or fear the future shinobi of Suna would bring great victories to Suna in the future no matter what the cost.

As dawn broke over the steaming hot desert dunes, the gory mess after the battle was evident over the streets of Suna. There layed many dead shinobi from Iwa, Mizu and Suna. The dead bodies of civilians men, woman and children layed dead in the streets of Suna. As Chiyo made her way to the home of her now orphaned grandson she could only think one thing. "This is the future that will befall my only grandchild that is the future of Suna, if things don't change for the better."

That was true for Suna had been at war with many hidden villages over the past five years. Suna had managed to repel invasions from Iwa, Mizu, Ami and Rai. But at a terrible price Suna was losing the war of attrition to the other hidden villages. Suna shinobi ranks had been decimated over the years thats is why extreme measures were being taken in order for Suna to survive.

Chiyo was instructed by the Third Kazekage to seal the Shibi no Shikaku to be sealed into a child to harness the power of the sand demon for the benefit of Suna. But for the past five years no children had been born in Suna for the sealing to take place. There were only 25 children in Suna at the time and non of them were new borns. The children were in the ages of five to ten years old. This angered the Kazekage much and knew Suna would not survive another attack without being destroyed.

Chiyo came to the door of her dead son's house in order to tell the young Sasori what had befallen his parents that very morning. As Chiyo entered the house she could only imagine what the reaction of the five year old would be. The old woman entered the boys room and noticed him waking up to the rays of the rising sun over his face. "Grandma hello good morning" is all Sasori said to the old shinobi in front of him. The words the young boy faced the old battle hardened shinobi she could not bare to tell her young grandson his parents were no longer of this world any more.

As Sasori rose from his bed to hug his grandmother, Chiyo just grabbed Sasori by the shoulders and told him." Sasori yours parents are dead, they died defending you and the village from our enemies." The five year old could not understand what he had just been told of the death of his parents. "What do you mean grandma." said sasori with an emotion less expression on his face. "Your mother and father Hiro and Kina are dead they were killed this morning"  
said Chiyo with a cold expression without any feeling. "Then were are they coming back to me grandma?", "There never coming back to you my boy, its only you and me now" said Chiyo with a bit of pain in her hearth. "I understand" was all Sasori as her went to make his bed.

Sasori looked like he had taken the news very well for a child. But on the inside Sasori was crying out for his mommy and daddy to come back to him. But he had to be strong he was Sasori no Sano a future Suna shinobi, there was no room for feelings in him any more he had to grow up.

Authors note: Sorry for not up dateing the story so soon. But here is the chapter as promised there will be another one in a few days or weeks so dont despare. The next one will be a time skip to move the story along. Read and Review the story tell me what you think all reviews are welcomed and encouraged. 


End file.
